firstlawfandomcom-20200213-history
Harod the Great
Harod the Great was founder of, and the the first High King of The Union, thanks to his most trusted advisor, the Magus Bayaz. Appearance and Personality Little is known about Harod's appearance other than he had a scar across his cheek. Harod is considered the ideal of a true warrior-King. He had a shining reputation for being fair and trustworthy and respectful of the common man, and indeed he often was. But he knew how not to be, when the situation demanded it, and possessed a fearsome temper. One story goes, how he invited his two greatest enemies to negotiate with him. He had them feuding between themselves before the day was out, over Ardlic's beautiful wife. Later they destroyed each other’s armies in battle, leaving Harod to claim victory over both without striking a blow. Bayaz claims Harod was really an utter coward and cretin to boot, who could scarcely dress himself without his help. HistoryCategory:CharactersCategory:History Long ago, after the death of Juvens and Kanedias, Midderland was made up of many petty kingdoms, often at war with one another. One of these kingdoms was ruled by Harod. Bayaz, the First of the Magi, came to Harod’s throne room, and promised he could to make him the King of all Midderland. Harod, being young and headstrong, did not believe him, but Bayaz used his High Art to break his long table. Harod was impressed and agreed to accept the advice of the Magus, with Bayaz becoming Harod’s most trusted counselor. The Magus advised him to make his capital in Adua, to make peace with certain neighbours, and war with others, and, when and how to do it. In time Midderland was unified, Harod became its first High King of the Union. On the death of King Harod the Great, Bayaz left the Union, but he swore an oath to one day return. The Union's laws and structure of government were all establish in this era, and little changed since those ancient days. They established the Closed and Open Councils, and formed the Inquisition. The Union has had a continuous line of monarchs ever since. In cultivating the The Union to greatness, Bayaz was emulating the way his master Juvens had cultivated The Old Empire into the cradle of civilization. Now, a huge stone effigy of Harod the Great stands, alongside six hundred years of High Kings, on the Kingsway in Adua. His life has been commemorated in the five volume Tales of Harod the Great ''by Spillion Sworbreck. ''Recent Events Harod is now remembered as a great warrior-King and the founder of the Union. His statue on the Kingsway is often remarked on. Bayaz often references Harod's story in his lecturing of Jezal on the meaning of kingship during their journey to the Edge of the World. At the end of the trilogy, the Agriont has been partially destroyed after Bayaz broke the First Law, and Harod's statue lays in ruins; plans are made for it to be rebuilt. Category:Kings Category:Military